Pumpkin Pie
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Janet had promised Bra'tac more than just pumpkin pie. Janet/Bra'tac
1. Chapter 1

FIC! Title: Pumpkin Pie

Category: Stargate SG-1

Rating: M

Pairing: Janet/Bra'tac

Spoilers: None really, open to the season after "Motherly Instinct", so Bra'tac would be like 135 or so.

Summary: Follow up to 'Unlikely Spark', Bra'tac makes his return visit to see a certain medical officer.

"Incoming wormhole!" shouted the technician as he signaled for General Hammond. "Receiving IDC, confirming it is Master Bra'tac, sir."

"Open the iris," commanded Hammond.

The protective iris opened with a metal shutter, revealing the glow of the vortex. Master Bra'tac stepped through, sans weapons. He smiled as Hammond greeted him.

"Greetings Hammond of Texas. I assure you that this visit bears no pressing matters or bad news." Bra'tac chuckled.

"Hello Master Bra'tac. You are welcome here as always, shall I send someone to find Teal'c for you?"

"That will not be necessary. I will be in search of him momentarily. I have come with bearings for Doctor Fraiser." he explained.

"Very well, how long will you be staying? And shall I assume that you will be staying with Doctor Fraiser during your duration here?" Hammond asked with a knowing smirk.

Bra'tac lowered his head, smiling. "I am available for a short visit, and yes…I shall be staying with the Doctor."

Hammond gave a small laugh. Leave it to Master Bra'tac to find an interesting attraction to our resident doctor earth side.

Bra'tac wandered down the corridors of the SGC making his way towards the infirmary. It was his destination, and the place to find the one he had developed a certain attachment to. He smiled as he entered the room. It was quiet for once, with no teams in peril, for the moment anyway. He looked around and found no trace of anyone. He continued around the corner and found Janet's office. He took the moment to observe her. She had her head resting on her hand, elbow on the desk. She seemed to be overloaded with the duty of paperwork. Bra'tac smirked and walked into her office, knocking softly on the entryway.

Janet looked up and the sound of someone knocking. Her eyes widened when she found that it was none other than the very person she had been thinking of. She blushed when she realized that he had been watching her while she was doing reports. Janet tried to regain her composure, smiling brightly at Bra'tac.

"I was just thinking about you, you know. This is a wonderful surprise seeing you in my doorway." she smiled shyly. Rising, she went to properly greet him. Wrapping her arms around him while he returned the embrace. It was exactly what she needed to brighten her day.

Walking out of the infirmary hand in hand, they proceeded to make their way towards the surface. Janet was still not accustomed to the looks they received when they were together. It was indeed strange to see an elder jaffa courting a young tau'ri doctor. Bra'tac was not concerned of what was going on around them, but only of the woman by his side. True, they made an odd couple, but never can two people be so perfect for each other. Bra'tac had returned to Earth to his love, and also to see more of the town. Plus, Janet had promised more of her famous pumpkin pie.

Arriving at her car, ever the gentleman, Bra'tac gallantly opened her door for her. He had given her a chaste kiss farewell and assured her that he would meet her at her house later that evening. On the way home, Janet was all afloat with butterflies. There was no logic to their relationship, but did she question it? Nope, she went along for the ride. She hastily ran upstairs to slip into the tub to prepare for later that evening.

It was around 7 pm when the doorbell rang. Janet had to control herself so she didn't practically run to the door. She swung open the door to be greeted by the most handsome face she had ever laid eyes on. Stepping aside, she motioned him in. Bra'tac decided to keep his present a secret until after dinner, when it was just the two of them alone.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" she inquired. "After dinner we could return to my place and I can serve you dessert."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, my love. I am interested in seeing what more this place has to offer." he replied.

"The only thing with going out is that I have to find something to cover your forehead. I may find your emblem endearing, but I don't think the general public would know what to do about you." she chuckled.

Promptly, Janet went to find some sort of covering for his forehead. There was a gasp of excitement when she found the perfect thing. Dashing down the stairs she ran to Bra'tac. This would be the perfect look for him. His eyes widened in amazement at how she looked. The smile that was on his face showed only adoration and pride for her. Janet blushed under his admirations. She held out what she had found for him. It was a simple black beanie cap, but it would do for cover.

"You look fantastic my dear. I am honored to escort you to dinner." He praised.

"Why thank you, dearest. I found something to cover your head. I think it'll be perfect. It even matches what you're wearing."

Bra'tac took the proffered cap and covered his head. When he had arrived at the SGC, Colonel O'Neill had let him borrow some clothes so he would stand out a little less. Simple khaki pants and a black sweater. He now looked relaxed and feeling more a part of the crowd. He linked his arm within Janet's and they headed out the door to take pleasure in an evening of enjoyment. Again, he held the car door open for her and then took his place in the passenger seat. Teal'c may have learned to drive, but he had no interest if it was not an Alkesh.

This time they went to the same restaurant as last time Bra'tac visited her. Janet thought it appropriate that they celebrate their relationship here, as it was the first dining establishment she had brought him to on his visit to Earth. The restaurant was not too crowed, it being the middle of the week. It was dimly lit, but not overly so. All in all, it was the perfect romantic setting. As like last time, Bra'tac ordered what Janet had suggested, since this was her native cuisine. Bra'tac reached across the table and grasped Janet's hand in his own. Surprised she looked up at him and flashed that tender smile he was so fond of.

Dinner progressed rather smoothly, with intervals of Bra'tac inquiring more and more about the Earth culture and its odd behaviors. Although, he had asked his former student earlier on how to deal with Earth women. Teal'c had presented the tidbit that he procure an offering of peace to the doctor. It was at that point Bra'tac went to seek more advice from none other than DanielJackson with more on this 'peace offering'. When he had arrived at the office of the archeologist and presented what Teal'c had told him, Daniel suggested a precious gift to show affection and admiration for the petite fille. Promptly after that conversation, Bra'tac enlisted the aide of the one and only Jack O'Neill to be his ride to the mall. He had searched and searched. Finally, he had found the perfect gift to get. It was a simple chain link silver necklace and at the end a perfect emerald heart was attached. He remembered that the emerald was her favorite stone. He hoped that she would enjoy her peace offering.

He cleared his head and focused back on the conversation with Janet. He wanted to learn everything he could about her, and share everything about him with her.


	2. Dinner and fun

FIC

Disclaimer: yet again, me no own. Otherwise I'd not be in massive debt.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated right away. It's been ages, I know. My laptop almost died and I had to find a way to fix it. Then, my grandmother had a stroke and went to visit her. It's been one thing after another, but not any more, updating I am!

After dinner was finished, they proceeded to leave. They had declined on dessert as Janet had baked more of her universally known pumpkin pie. Yes, Bra'tac had spread the word near and far that the tiny doctor from Earth had the best pie he had ever tasted. After the jaffa had figured out what exactly pie was they were all eager to try it. Soon, Janet would have more jaffa knocking on her door to taste her sweet creations. The entire time during the ride back to her place, Bra'tac was contemplating on exactly how to show Janet his appreciation and love for her. Janet looked over to him, and he smiled broadly at her. He was sure she felt for him as he felt for her.

When they arrived back at her house, Janet went into the kitchen to put on some coffee. Even if Teal'c didn't drink the stuff, she had found that Bra'tac had taken a liking to it. While waiting for the coffee to finish, she started to get some mugs out as well as the sugar. She was so absorbed in her task that she never heard Bra'tac enter the kitchen. He stood there for a moment before clearing his throat. Janet turned around and smiled. "Yes Bra'tac?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking over the progression of the night. I was thinking of exactly how dear you are to me. I would like to present to you a gift to show the admiration and gratitude I have for you. I truly love you, Janet." he spoke. His head tilted down almost in embarrassment because he had never felt this strongly before for another.

Janet was honored. No one had taken the time before to treat her like a woman instead of a doctor. The rest of the base, and those of the male persuasion had only seen her as a doctor, someone that came at them with needles. She smiled inside, Bra'tac never minded her needles. The rest of the men were wimps. "You are so adorable my love. I do not deserve this kind of attention. You do mean the world to me. The universe even."

Bra'tac reached inside his jacket and pulled out the box with the necklace. "This is a symbol of my love for you. I hope that you like it."

Janet opened the box and saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. She blushed when she saw that the heart was an emerald. He remembered! She truly did not deserve him she mused. "Oh Bra'tac, how exquisite! And you remembered that emeralds were my favorite! Thank you so much. You are the most wonderful, thoughtful man I have ever met."

Bra'tac grinned to himself when she called him a man, and not jaffa. That meant she valued him for more than just what was on the outside. "If I may dearest," he started, "I wish to show you just how much I love you."

"Oh, I would love if you demonstrate your love to me." she answered. She took hold of his hand and proceeded to lead him to her bedroom. Albeit a little nervous, she thought it was time to take their relationship to the next level.

Bra'tac had never actually seen her room before. Inside of him there was this overwhelming feeling of excitement. He was about to make love to the woman he held dearest to his heart. This was the woman he lived for, his reason to continue the fight against the Goa'uld and the other enemies that threatened his family. He stopped behind her as she turned around to face him. He could tell she was blushing even in the darkened room.

"Are you sure you wish to continue my dear?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was fully into this.

She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "I am sure. I want to show you exactly how much you mean to me." She started to disrobe under his watchful eye.

Bra'tac was in sheer awe of Janet. He never imagined that she could be so sensual, so seductive. He found himself loving her even more after watching her. He put his arms out for her to fall in to. He began to kiss her earnestly, intently while running his hands all over her body. He wanted to feel every inch, every curve that she displayed to him. Janet reached out to start to pull his shirt over his head. He shook his head and then removed the shirt himself. He then proceeded to unfasten his trousers and remove those as well. Bra'tac may be a little rusty at sexual relations, but he wanted to take his time and explore what they had. He gently pushed Janet back on to the bed, all the while still kissing her over and over. He took pleasure in the pleasure he gave her. Every little gasp and moan turned him on more.

Janet's nerves were on fire. She had never felt this alive before. She couldn't believe that Bra'tac was making her feel this way. She laid back and let him explore every inch of her body. Each time he came near her face, she sought out his lips to continue those searing kisses. Never before had she been ready so quickly for a man. Yes, a man. That's how she thought of Bra'tac. She pushed aside the difference of him being a jaffa. Janet opened her legs wider and wrapped them around Bra'tac's torso. She wanted him inside her and she wanted it now. "Please…" she begged. "Please make me complete my love."

Grunting in pleasure, he whispered, "As you wish. Anything for you."

He slowly but ever so smoothly slid in to her hot center. He gasped in ecstasy as he found himself enveloped by her tight walls. Slowly, he began to slide out and push right back in. Janet's eyes shot open in the movement. She didn't want this to end too quickly, but found herself so turned on that she was approaching her limit. Her head lolled back and forth as she was consumed by passion. Who knew the jaffa knew how to make sensual love?

Bra'tac could sense that Janet was approaching her threshold. He wanted to finish at the same time as her. Never before had he felt so complete in his very long life. He picked up the pace as he felt his own climax building. The immense pressure was released as he spilt himself inside of her. Both screamed the others name as they came. Lowering himself so that he would not be crushing her, he laid down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly against him.

"Don't worry, I am not going to go anywhere." she chuckled. Right now, she was the most content woman in the universe, and didn't want this feeling to end. "This is how you repay me for making you pumpkin pie? Wow, I should make it more often!"

He laughed heartily. "No, my dear. I simply show you how you make me feel. I am the luckiest man and jaffa in the universe."

THE END!

Note: I will make a sequel to this! I already have another thought in this brain of mine!


End file.
